Super Mario Rock!
Super Mario Rock! Super Mario Rock is a Rhythm game based on the Super Mario Series. The game is about Mario wanting to form his own rock band after listening to Rottweiler, a band Mario got his inspiration from. The Game is made for the Nintendo switch. Cast Mario- Mario is the main character of the game. Mario wanted to form his own band after listening to Rottweiler, one of his favourite rock bands at all time. Mario plays the lead guitar in this game as well as vocals. Luigi- Luigi is Mario's twin brother, Luigi was there when Mario had an idea to start a band, so Luigi was the first member to sign up. Luigi plays rhythm guitar as well a vocals. Princess Peach- Princess Peach got in the band after she played piano at the audition. But Mario wanted the band to be less classy, so he got Peach to play the keyboard instead and she is such as good on the keyboard as well as the piano. Peach is the keyboard player in the band as well a vocals. Daisy- Daisy auditioned in the band as a bass player and got accepted after Mario thought that her playing music was spot on. Daisy is the bass player in the band as well as vocals. Yoshi- Yoshi wanted to be in the band but doesn't have an instrument! So Mario thought that he can play the Tambourine. Yoshi mastered the Tambourine after a few minutes. Yoshi is a very talented tambourine player. Wario- Wario heard that Mario is forming a band. At first he wasn't interested but when Mario said that Wario will become rich and famous if he joined the band, he was hooked. Wario is the drummer in the band. Waluigi- Waluigi was sick and tired of being a sports star so he wanted to try something different so Waluigi joined the band so he can show off his Saxophone playing skills. Toad- Toad is the executive of the band, he signs the band up for gigs and plans a tour. Toad would tell Mario if he made it big or not. Bowser- After Bowser was kicked out of band for doing nothing, Bowser decided to form his own band as well. He doesn't play an instrument, he just sits on the stage and does nothing. Which isn't a good start. Bowser Jr- Bowser Jr is one of Bowser's band members as a Lead guitarist. But Bowser Jr isn't a very good guitarist and breaks his guitar out of frustration. Forcing Bowser to buy a new one. But Bowser Jr gotten better later in the game and wanted to form a Koopaling band. Bowser refused but the band split after an argument. Lemmy- Lemmy is a rhythm guitarist who is actually a pretty decent guitarist but his talent went down the drain when he joined his father's band. Mario actually felt sorry for him because his talent is wasted. The Koopaling band saved his talent after Bowser Jr got better at the guitar. Iggy- Iggy plays the bass in his father's band. Just like Lemmy, Iggy's bass playing is very decent but his talent was also wasted by Bowser's terrible marketing skills. After the band split and reform as the Koopalings, his talent was saved. Wendy- Wendy plays the tambourine in the band. At first her beating is out of place but after joining the Koopalings as a band member, Her Tambourine skills improved. Morton- Morton plays the keyboard and he was terrible when he was in his father's band. After the band split, he improved. Lugwig- Lugwig plays the drums in the band and his drumming sucked but when his father's band split and joined Jr's band, his drumming improved. Roy- Roy is the Saxophone player and at first he sounded like a dog yelping for help. But after joining Jr's band his talent improved big time. Rottweiler- Rottweiler is a fictional band of Goombahs who don't have arms. They have four members and they are talented according to Mario. They have a guitarist called Mojo, A bass player called Wave, a keyboardist called Dave and a drummer called EZ. They have a lot of hit songs such as "I'm no Tanuki," A song about PETA, "Too PC" A song about SJWs and "I saw my Goombah" a love song. Controls. Use the touch screen to catch the falling notes in time with the music. Gameplay- There is a story mode (also known as Go on tour) so you can play as Mario's Band or Bowser Jr's Band, You can choose what character you want to play and then go on tour as you follow the story of Bowse Jr or Mario. Jam mode is where you can choose to play classic Mario songs and as well as some new songs. You can play up to 50 songs so you will earn coins. Use the coins buy new costumes and instruments as well as story mode. You can change you character's default instrument like for an example, Waluigi's default instrument is a Saxophone but if you want Waluigi to play the lead Guitar instead, you can. You can do this in story and in Jam mode. You can also make your own songs by going into create mode. There's no limit of how many songs you can make. You can also design your own costumes and instruments using create mode. Category:Mario Category:Rhythm games